First Date
by Keirch
Summary: Kencan pertama yang tidak seperti kencan. 1827. One Shot. Happy Valentine


**A/N:**

**Hola~ Masih ingat saya? Pastinya tidak *terlalu lama hiatus orz**

**Saya kembali dengan membawa fanfic bertema fluff dengan OTP kesayangan saya*dibuang* dan kebetulan hari ini VALENTINE!*cheers**

**Fic seharusnya untuk 1827 month(salah satu promptnya#jdeer) yang sudah lewat orz tetapi sudahlah :9**

**Semoga pembaca menyukainya~**

**.**

**Pairing: 1827(Disini mereka sudah duduk di bangku kuliah)**

**Warning: AU, OOC Hibari, kegajean, Tsuna yang terlalu kalem, Hibari yang sakit, fluff yang kurang manis**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! milik Amano Akira.**

**.**

**.**

Narasi

"Bicara"

_'Dalam hati'_

_Mimpi_

_"Bicara dalam mimpi"**  
**_

* * *

**.**

**First Date**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebagian besar orang membayangkan kencan—terlebih kencan pertama, pasti terasa indah, manis, penuh kenangan, romantis, dan seterusnya. Tidak akan ada habisnya kalau disebutkan. Misalnya makan malam dengan lilin..eh, maksudnya _candle light dinner _di restoran mahal, atau diberi hadiah, atau hanya sebuah kecupan sayang? Setiap orang memiliki preferensi masing-masing mengenai kencan yang sempurna.

Tidak terkecuali Kyouya Hibari, pemuda berambut hitam legam dengan iris mata yang bewarna setingkat lebih muda dari warna rambutnya serta jarang memperlihatkan ekspresinya ini, juga mempunyai preferensi sendiri mengenai kencan yang sempurna. Bahkan bisa dibilang ia cukup pemilih mengenai kencan. Cukup mengejutkan bagi seorang Kyoya Hibari yang 'memerintah' Namimori dengan tangan besi—secara harafiah dan istilah.

Ia ditakuti sekaligus disegani tetapi karena sikapnya yang tidak menyukai keramaian ditambah dengan sikapnya yang tidak terlalu bersahabat, ia tidak memiliki banyak teman. Sepertinya, sebelum ia terlibat dengan urusan Vongola serta mengenal Tsunayoshi Sawada, hanya Tetsuya Kusakabe satu-satunya teman yang dimilikinya walau ia memiliki banyak orang yang mengikutinya.

Lalu apa hubungannya keadaan ini dan preferensinya dalam hal berkencan? Tentu saja karena ia sedang mempersiapkan rencana kencan miliknya dengan tentu saja orang yang beruntung menjadi kekasihnya. Menelepon sebuah restoran kelas satu untuk memesan tempat, memesan sebuket bunga favorit kekasihnya, menyediakan kue, mengecek jadwal film, dan apapun yang dirasanya perlu untuk sebuah kencan yang sempurna baginya.

Setelah puas memeriksa dan memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi sekaligus cara menanggulanginya, ia memutuskan untuk tidur. Tentu dirinya harus mendapat istirahat yang cukup untuk menghadapi hari esok. Ia tidak ingin kalah sempurna dengan rencana yang telah disusunnya.

_Drrrrr—_

Telepon gengamnya bergetar. Hibari merebahkan diri di atas kasurnya lalu mengambil telepon genggamnya yang berada di atas meja tepat di samping tempat tidurnya.

_1 Pesan Masuk._

Satu pesan. _Siapa malam-malam begini?_ Jarinya menekan tombol 'OK' untuk membuka pesan tersebut. Tampilan layar segera berganti, memperlihatkan isi pesan tersebut.

.

* * *

Dari: Tsunayoshi Sawada

Judul: Selamat malam

* * *

Kau sudah tidur?

p.s Aku membuat boneka penangkal hujan karena prakiraan cuaca yang kulihat di TV tadi mengatakan hujan akan terus berlanjut sampai esok hari. Kuharap ini tidak terjadi. Ah, kusertakan fotonya juga.

(Foto Boneka Penangkal Hujan)

p.s.s. Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Semoga kau memimpikanku.

* * *

.

Pesan yang singkat, sederhana, dan tidak penting sebenarnya. Tetapi mampu membawa senyum pada wajah mantan prefek yang biasanya miskin ekspresi ini.

Hm~ Kekuatan cinta bisa merubah segalanya.

Hibari segera mengetik balasan pesan itu dan segera pergi ke alam mimpi. Itu yang ia inginkan tetapi kenyataan berkata lain. Sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap, telepon genggamnya kembali bergetar dan kali ini ditambah dengan terdengarnya lagu telepon masuk. Dengan berat hati, ia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Kyo-san!" Terdengar suara Kusakabe, tangan kanannya, suaranya panik. "Maaf mengganggu waktu tidurmu." Suaranya tidak terdengar terlalu jelas dikarenakan angin yang bertiup kencang seakan mengamuk serta bunyi aliran air yang deras. Menilai dari keadaan ini, tangan kanannya pasti berada di tengah hujan(memang sedang hujan lebat) dan di dekat sungai.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Perasaannya terasa tidak enak.

"Tanggul Namimori hampir tidak bisa menahan aliran air lagi." Perasaan buruknya terjawab.

"Bagaimana keadaan disana?"

"Retakan sudah terlihat dimana-mana dan di beberapa tempat sudah terlihat air mengalir. Disini kami melakukan apa yang kami bisa tetapi dalam keadaan seperti ini apa yang telah kami lakukan tidak akan bisa menahan terlalu lama." Jelas Kusakabe.

Seperti biasa masalah selalu muncul disaat yang tidak diinginkan. "Tahan keadaan sampai aku datang." Perintah Hibari mengakhiri teleponnya dan segera bergegas bersiap-siap menuju lokasi.

* * *

.

Sinar matahari pagi yang hangat menyambut datangnya pagi. Masalah kemarin malam berhasil di tanggulangi. Kota Namimori untuk sementara aman dari bahaya banjir. Tidak ada masalah yang besar tetapi tanggul membutuhkan perbaikan segera.

Hujan yang berangsur berhenti sejak pukul 3 malam sehinga aliran air tidak seganas sebelumnya, sehingga pertolongan pertama dapat dilakukan tetapi tetap memandikan para pekerja (Hibari dan yang lainnya) sampai basah kuyup.

Pukul 5 pagi, Hibari baru pulang ke rumahnya. Dengan tubuh dan pakaian basah dari atas ke bawah ditambah dengan kepala yang berdenyut sakit membuat pandangan matanya kabur. Ia menggeret tubuhnya menuju kamar mandi untuk mengambil handuk yang akan digunakannya untuk mengeringkan badannya.

Mengganti baju, mencari obat, mencari makanan sebelum minum obat, terakhir ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Masih ada waktu sebelum waktu janjinya dengan Tsuna. Karena pengaruh obat, ia segera tertidur dengan pulas.

Rencana kencannya telah disusun dengan sempurna dan penuh perhitungan. Semoga berjalan lancar. Tetapi semua yang berjalan lancar tidak menarik jika tidak ada sedikit gangguan 'kan? Sebuah kejadian yang tidak diduganya terjadi.

Ketika akhirnya bangun, ia menemukan kekasihnya memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan khawatir. '_Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa ia berada disini? Sekarang jam berapa?'_

"Sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Ujar kekasihnya—pemuda berambut coklat tua yang mencuat ke segala arah seakan melawan gaya gravitasi bernama Tsunayoshi Sawada atau Tsuna singkatnya sambil membantu Hibari duduk. Suaranya terdengar begitu khawatir.

Hibari mendapati kepalanya begitu pening sampai sekelilingnya terlihat berputar. Tubuhnya pun terasa begitu panas dan sulit digerakkan. _Great. _Ia tidak terpikir akan jatuh sakit di hari sepenting—baginya ini. Tapi bukankah ia sudah minum obat?

Ia membuka mulutnya tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Menyadari hal ini, Tsuna segera memberikan segelas air serta membantunya minum.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" Untunglah suaranya kembali setelah minum. Wao. Suaranya begitu serak.

"Jam 12." Kepala Hibari bertambah sakit mendengar jawaban Tsuna yang mengindikasikan bahwa rencananya hancur sudah. Ia tertidur terlalu lama bahkan ia sakit. Ia harus membatalkan semua reservasi yang sudah ia lakukan. Selamat tinggal uang. "Perasaanku tidak enak sejak pagi sehingga ketika kau tidak kunjung muncul untuk menjemputku (sesuai janji) jam 10 lalu, aku langsung menuju kemari dan benar saja. Seharusnya aku menuruti intuisiku." Tsuna mengela napas lalu beranjak bangun. "Pakaianmu harus diganti. Dimana kau menyimpan pakaianmu?" Ini kali pertamanya masuk ke kamar Hibari. Di ruangan itu tidak ada benda yang bisa disebut sebagai lemari pakaian. Ruangan itu hanya berisi tempat tidur, meja di dinding, kursi, dan rak buku dengan jendela menghadap kota Namimori. Dimana Hibari menyimpan pakaiannya?

"Dibawah tempat tidur." Jawab Hibari singkat. Tempat tidur Hibari memiliki laci yang di bawah tempat tidurnya yang bisa digunakan sebagai lemari. Tsuna segera mengambil apa yang dibutuhkannya dan menaruhnya di pinggir tempat tidur Hibari. Sementara itu, Hibari hanya memperhatikan Tsuna tanpa bisa banyak berkomentar. Kepalanya terlalu pening untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kalau handuk?" Tsuna memecah keheningan.

"Rak kedua di kamar mandi." Tsuna segera pergi menuju tempat yang diberitahukan Hibari.

Hibari berusaha mengingat-ingat penyebab mengapa ia bisa sakit. 'Hujan kemarin siang…' Demi kencan yang sempurna, ia rela kehujanan lalu ia tidak bisa segera berganti baju karena ada sekumpulan orang tidak tahu diri berani menodai kota Namimori tercintanya, ditambah kejadian tadi malam. Lengkaplah sudah. Obat yang diminumnya tadi pun tidak terlalu mempan. Ia berpikir untuk mengganti merek obatnya nanti.

'Tch..' Rencana kencannya hari ini gagal total. Padahal semua sudah diatur sedemikian rupa dengan penuh perhitungan sampai mengorbankan waktu tidurnya.

"Bisa membuka baju sendiri?" Tanya Tsuna setelah kembali. Walau ia tahu Hibari tidak akan bisa mengganti baju tanpa dibantu. Basa-basi.

Tubuhnya terasa begitu berat untuk digerakkan. Ia hanya berhasil menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dengan tujuan menolak bantuan Tsuna yang tentu saja tidak dihiraukan Tsuna yang tetap menolongnya juga. Betapa Hibari merasa tidak berdaya dirinya. Menambah buruk moodnya yang sudah buruk sejak ia bangun hari ini.

"Tahan sebentar." Dengan cepat, Tsuna berhasil melepaskan kaus putih yang dipakai Hibari. Ia sudah terlatih melakukannya mengingat ada 3 anak kecil yang diurusnya(bersama ibunya) sejak umur 14 tahun. Tidak banyak percakapan yang terjadi sementara Tsuna mengganti baju Hibari. Kebanyakan hanya Tsuna yang bercerita. Yah, kepala Hibari cukup pening untuk bisa mencerna apalagi menjawab.

"Selesai." Ujar Tsuna bangga akan hasil kerjanya. Hampir saja lepas kendali. Ada sesuatu yang terlalu indah (aka tubuh Hibari) tergeletak dihadapannya, tanpa daya dan ia mendapat kesempatan untuk melihat dan menyentuh tanpa kena cium tonfa perak yang terkenal itu. Bagaimana tidak begitu menggiurkan? Ups. Tidak baik berpikir seperti itu kepada orang yang sedang sakit. Itulah yang dipikirkan Tsuna selama membantu Hibari berganti baju.

Mereka baru jadian sekitar 3 bulan dan belum melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dari _french kiss. _Bahkan belum sekali pun kencan. Keduanya cukup sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Seharusnya hari ini menjadi kencan pertama mereka yang ditunggu-tunggu. Tetapi apa daya kalau terjadi hal seperti ini. Kencannya harus menunggu lain kali.

"Merasa lebih nyaman sekarang?" Tsuna tersenyum lembut. Ia merasa berbicara dengan anak kecil yang umurnya sudah lebih dari 20 tahun. "Kubuatkan kau makanan sebelum kau minum obat." Ujar Tsuna meninggalkan Hibari. "Pinjam dapurmu."

Hibari menatap punggung Tsuna yang tidak lama menghilang dari balik pintu. Ia menghela napas. Dirinya memang merasa lebih nyaman setelah pakaiannya diganti. Aaah..betapa malu dirinya. Tidak berdaya seperti ini.

Kalau dipikir-pikir terakhir kali ia diperlakukan seperti ini ketika ia berumur 4 tahun. Tentu saja ibunya yang merawatnya ketika itu. Saat itu, ia juga terkena sakit yang sama seperti ini.

Ia mengingat ibunya terus menggerutu kesal tetapi terus merawatnya dengan sabar. Lucu juga kalau diingat-ingat lagi. Hibari jarang jatuh sakit lagi setelah itu.

Kira-kira 4 tahun kemudian, ibunya meninggal karena sakit dan ia pindah ke Namimori mengikuti ayahnya. Disini ia dididik dengan keras dan jadilah dirinya yang sekarang. Hibari tidak membenci cara mengajar ayahnya. Dirinya mengerti dan menghormatinya. Walau ketika kecil ia membenci ayahnya.

Tunggu. Mengapa dirinya mengenang masa lalu? Apakah karena pengaruh kepalanya yang pening ini? Ditengah rentetan kenangan masa lalunya, Tsuna kembali. "Maaf menunggu." Suaranya begitu mengingatkan Hibari kepada ibunya. Tsuna masuk dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi sebuah mangkuk keramik putih yang mengepulkan asap.

"Ibu?"

"Ha?"

"Kau salah mendengar." Balas Hibari cepat, menutupi kelepasan bicaranya. Tanpa sadar ia berbicara seperti itu. Ia rindu ibunya. Tidak aneh 'kan seorang anak rindu dengan ibunya? Tenang saja ia sadar kalau ibunya sudah meninggal.

Sementara Tsuna hanya memandangi kekasihnya dengan tatapan bingung dan memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakannya lebih lanjut. "Ini makananmu dan obatmu." Tsuna menaruh nampan yang dibawanya ke atas meja di sebelah tempat tidur. "Makanlah sebelum minum obat." Ia mengambil mangkuk di atas nampan. Mangkuk itu berisi bubur hangat yang sedikit keenceran. Sudahlah yang penting niat membuatnya. "Ayo, buka mulutmu."

Harus makan sebelum minum obat, Hibari tahu itu tetapi tidak ada nafsu makan. Merepotkan. Hibari memaksa mulutnya terbuka lalu menelan apa yang disodorkan Tsuna kepadanya.

"Terlalu encer." Masih sempat ia berkomentar. Lidahnya cukup sensiif mengenai hal semacam ini. Memang pada dasarnya dirinya suka pilih-pilih makanan.

Tsuna tertawa. "Maaf, biasanya ibu yang membuat. Baru kali ini aku membuatnya sendiri. Tetapi hasilnya lumayan juga walau sedikit terlalu encer. Lagipula jadi mudah menelannya 'kan?"

Hibari kembali mengingat ibunya. Bubur buatan ibunya selalu encer seperti ini. Apa pun yang dilakukannya, buburnya selalu saja encer. Ibunya lagi yang teringat. Apakah dirinya mencintai Tsuna karena ia melihat sosok ibunya di dalam diri Tsuna? Mungkin. Tentu saja, tidak hanya alasan ini yang membuatnya mencintai Tsuna. Terlalu banyak hal yang membuatnya mencintai manusia bernama Tsunayoshi Sawada ini.

Setelah beberapa suap penuh kesabaran dari Tsuna, Hibari menolak untuk makan lagi. Dipaksa pun percuma. Tsuna pun membantunya minum air putih lalu obat.

Rasa kantuk pun segera menyerang Hibari. Ia belum mau tidur tetapi matanya terlalu berat untuk dilawan. Tidak ada gunanya melawan juga. Tidak lama dirinya pun tertidur lelap.

"Selamat tidur." Bisik Tsuna mencium kening Hibari setelah yakin kekasihnya sudah pulas lalu membetulkan selimut Hibari. Persis seperti yang ia lakukan jika Lambo/Fuuta/I-pin jatuh sakit.. Ia memandangi wajah Hibari sesaat. Wajahnya terlihat tidak menakutkan dan bulu matanya lentik. _'Memang selentik ini, ya? Seperti perempuan saja.'_ Tsuna bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Rasa ingin tahu menguasai dirinya, Tsuna mendekatkan wajahnya supaya dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hardik Hibari mendadak, membuat Tsuna kaget. Hibari belum pulas rupanya! Tapi, ia memang mudah terbangun.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Tsuna cepat. Ia lupa Hibari orang yang mudah terbangun walau mendengar bunyi sekecil apapun. "Maaf, Kyoya. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Cengir Tsuna menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Sebenarnya Hibari tidak keberatan Tsuna melakukan hal itu hanya saja hal itu mengagetkannya. Merasa tidak perlu mengatakannya, ia menatap Tsuna sesaat sebelum menutup matanya kembali. Rasa kantuk menguasainya kembali.

Tsuna menghela napas. Satu hal yang ia pelajari hari ini, tatapan tajam Hibari tetap saja menyeramkan walau ia sedang sakit.

Terkadang Tsuna tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa mencintai pria (yang memiliki tatapan)menakutkan seperti ini. Ia takut soalnya. Padahal sudah saling mengenal lebih dari 5 tahun, tetap saja tidak terbiasa. Mungkin tidak akan pernah terbiasa.

Tsuna mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya yang tidak pernah rapi itu. Percuma memikirkan atau menyesali hal itu sekarang. Tidak ada gunanya hanya membuat beban pikiran. Perasaan ini sudah cukup 'kan? Tidak perlu alasan untuk bisa mencintai seseorang. Tsuna melirik Hibari sekali lagi, tersenyum, sebelum ia beranjak keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamar itu perlahan. Tidak ingin mengganggu kekasihnya. "Hm..apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?"

* * *

.

_Hibari membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan dirinya berada di depan sebuah rumah yang sangat dikenalnya. Rumah tempat ia tinggal ketika masih kecil. Rumah bertingkat dua sederhana, tidak terlalu besar atau kecil dan nyaman. Dekat dengan stasiun dan supermarket. Terdapat kebun obat di belakang rumah._

_Mengingat dirinya lapar, ia segera masuk ke dalam rumah._

"_Aku pulang." Ujarnya perlahan. Menutup pintu lalu ia menanggalkan sepatu yang dipakainya dan mengambil sandal rumah dari lemari sepatu yang disediakan. Dari dalam rumah terdengar seseorang membalas salamnya._

_Hibari segera menuju dapur dan menemukan ibunya sedang memasak._

"_Ibu memasak apa?" Tanyanya mendekati ibunya dan melihat apa yang dimasak ibunya._

"_Makanan kesukaanmu." Jawab ibunya. Mata hitam Hibari bersinar dan senyum merekah di wajahnya. Ibunya pun tersenyum. "Sekarang, bantu ibu menyiapkan meja."_

"_Baik." Hibari segera membuka lemari tempat peralatan makan diletakkan, mengambil barang-barang yang dibutuhkan serta meletakkan benda-benda itu dengan hati-hati di atas meja. Sementara ibunya menaruh lauk makan siang mereka. Ia senang anak laki-lakinya tumbuh menjadi anak yang bisa diandalkan._

"_Kyoya. Cuci tangan dulu sebelum makan."_

_Hibari segera berlari menuju kamar mandi bersamaan dengan teriakan ibunya yang memperingatinya tidak perlu berlari. Maklum masih anak-anak. Ia baru akan berumur 8 tahun beberapa hari ke depan._

_Tidak lama Hibari pun kembali dan mereka memulai makan siang mereka. Makan siang yang damai hanya diwarnai pertanyaan ibunya mengenai apa yang dilakukan Hibari di luar rumah sejak pagi._

_Perempuan berambut hitam sepinggang yang diikat buntut kuda menyimak dengan seksama apa yang diceritakan anaknya dengan sekali-kali berkomentar singkat sebelum ia jatuh terjerembab tidak bangun kembali._

_Kaget dan panik, Hibari segera turun dari kursinya dan mendekati ibunya. Walau jarak diantara mereka hanya sejauh meja makan ukuran standar tetapi bagi Hibari jarak itu rasanya begitu jauh. Sekelilingnya pun perlahan menjadi gelap sampai hanya tubuh ibunya yang bisa dilihat olehnya._

_Hibari bergegas ke tempat ibunya berada tetapi jarak antara dirinya dan ibunya malah semakin menjauh. Lari sekencang apapun tidak berguna. Perlahan ibunya tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangan dan mendadak ada suara yang memanggilnya dari belakang._

"_Kyoya! Tunggu aku."_

_Hibari menoleh kebelakang untuk menemukan kekasihnya berlari ke arahnya. _

'_Tsunayoshi?' Hibari menghentikan larinya._

"_Kau berlari terlalu cepat." Ujar Tsuna sambil mengatur napas setelah berhasil menyusul Hibari._

"_Maaf."_

"_Eh? Tidak apa-apa. Aku saja yang terlalu lambat." Tawa Tsuna._

"_Mau kuajari supaya bisa berlari cepat?"_

_Tsuna menggeleng cepat. Ia seperti melihat cahaya yang tidak enak dari mata kekasihnya. "Tidak, terima kasih!" Latihan neraka dari Reborn sudah lebih dari cukup tidak perlu ditambah dengan latihan neraka lain lagi._

_Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah Hibari. Wajah kekasihnya memang menarik untuk diperhatikan. Begitu banyak perubahan ekspresi hanya dalam waktu singkat. 'Seperti badut.' Pikirnya._

_Ia sedikit menyayangkan Tsuna menolak tawarannya, ia yakin bisa meningkatkan kemampuan berlari milik Tsuna dalam waktu singkat. Ia mempertaruhkan harga dirinya untuk ini. "Jadi, apa yang kau ingin naiki selanjutnya?"_

_Tsuna menggeleng. "Sekarang kau yang memilih apa yang akan kita naiki."_

"_Kalau begitu ikut aku mengejar ibu." Ia masih harus mencari ibunya. Hibari segera berlari meninggalkan Tsuna._

"_Tu-tunggu, Kyoya!" Tsuna segera mengejar Hibari yang meninggalkannya. "Memangnya ada wahana seperti itu?" Tanya Tsuna._

"_Pasti ada!" Ujar Hibari mempercepat larinya._

"_Tunggu! KYOYA! KYOYA!"_

_GRAK! GRAK! BUM!_

_Mendengar jeritan Tsuna dan keributan di belakangnya, Hibari segera menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya membelalak kaget melihat apa yang disaksikannya._

_Tanah dibawah kaki Tsuna terbelah dan Tsuna terjatuh kedalamnya. Hibari segera membalikkan badannya dan berlari secepat mungkin ke arah kekasihnya. Tetapi seperti kejadian ibunya tadi ia tidak kunjung sampai ke tempat Tsuna bahkan tanah di bawah kakinya juga terbelah. Tidak ada pijakan, ia pun segera terjun bebas ke dalam jurang yang gelap itu._

"_TSUNAYOSHI!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Dalam keadaan jatuh, ia melihat tubuh ibunya jatuh lebih cepat dari dirinya. Seketika itu tubuhnya terasa membeku, hatinya hancur. Tangannya yang terulur tidak menangkap apa-apa._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

'_Aku memang tidak berdaya.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"KYOYA!"

Teriakan memekakkan telinga membuat Hibari membuka matanya dan menemukan wajah khawatir kekasihnya sekali lagi. Jantungnya berdebar begitu keras. Perasaan lega segera mengalirinya ketika ia perlahan menyadari masih berada di atas tempat tidurnya. Tidak ada hal buruk terjadi, Tsuna pun baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tsuna seraya mukanya di tangkup kedua tangan Hibari dan memendekkan jarak wajah mereka sampai dahi mereka bertemu. "Hie-" Semburat merah segera memenuhi wajah Tsuna.

"Ibuku terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Kau terjatuh. Aku juga terjatuh. Ibuku hilang. Aku tidak bisa menolong siapa pun." Racau Hibari tidak jelas.

"Itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi. Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang menghilang. Ibumu juga baik-baik saja." Bisik Tsuna seraya menenangkan Hibari. Setelah cukup tenang, Hibari melepaskan pegangannyan dari wajah Tsuna dan kembali tertidur.

Tsuna menjatuhkan diri di atas kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidur. Ia merasa lebih lelah dari pada jika ia merawat Lambo sakit. Sudah berapa kali ia menghela napas hari ini jika ia sekali lagi melakukannya? Entahlah tidak perlu dihitung. "Bikin kaget saja." Tsuna meraba dahi Hibari untuk mengecek suhu tubuh. "Panasnya sudah turun."

Dirinya sedang berada di kamar mandi ketika kejadian ini terjadi. Mendengar suara teriakan dari Hibari ia segera menyelesaikan apa yang sedang dilakukannya dan berlari menuju kamar Hibari. Saking terburu-burunya, ia sampai lupa cuci tangan. Ups. Ini akan menjadi rahasia pribadinya. Hibari tidak perlu tahu.

* * *

.

Menjelang jam 5 sore, Hibari pun terbangun. Badanya terasa lebih ringan dan kepalanya tidak seperti dipukul dengan palu besi lagi. Tetapi ia masih merasa lemas. Ia beringsut duduk diatas tempat tidurnya, menoleh sekeliling dan hal pertama yang terlintas dipikirannya adalah rencana kencannya yang berantakan lalu Tsuna. Bicara mengenai Tsuna, dimana dia sekarang. Hibari tidak melihat Tsuna di dalam kamarnya. _Mungkin ia sudah pulang._

Hibari berusaha berdiri dan ketika itu pintu kamarnya terbuka memoerlihatkan sosok pemuda yang dicarinya. "Tunggu jangan banyak bergerak. U-uwaaa-!" Tsuna berencana membantu Hibari berdiri tetapi ia malah keserimpet kursi yang di dudukinya tadi dan berakhir dengan Hibari jatuh kembali ke tempat tidurnya dengan Tsuna diatasnya.

"Aa—cha.." Erang Tsuna. Kakinya yang tertabrak bangku berdenyut sakit. "Eh?" Menyadari posisi mereka, muka Tsuna segera seperti kepiting rebus lalu cepat-cepat merayap bangkit dari posisinya. "Maaf! Kau pasti lapar. Kubawakan kau makanan. Tunggu baik-baik, ok?" Ujarnya salting segera berlari keluar kamar.

Hibari swt melihat kekikukkan kekasihnya. Tsuna memang kikuk dan polos. Yah, bukan Tsuna namanya jika tidak seperti ini.

Sambil menunggu Tsuna kembali, ia memandangi langit sore yang terlihat dari jendela kamarnya. Ia mengulang semua kejadian yang terjadi hari ini dalam benaknya; kehujanan, tanggul Namimori hampir jebol, sakit, rencana kencannya berantakan, Tsuna merawatnya, mengingat ibunya, terakhir ia kembali merasa sehat. Banyak juga kejadian yang terjadi(Ia tidak mengingat mimpinya). Kalau dipikir-pikir hari ini tidak terlalu buruk. Kencannya pun tidak sepenuhnya gagal hanya saja tempat kencan dan isi kencannya berubah menjadi dirumahnya serta merawat dirinya yang sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

**.**

**A/N:**

**Bagaimana? Mudah dimengerti? Enak dibaca? Cute?*dibuang karena kebanyakan nanya***

**Saran dan kritik sangat diterima :3**

**Happy Valentine!**


End file.
